Un rêve
by Sylcat
Summary: Je rêvais souvent d'un homme entrant dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, de ses yeux rouge, de son sourire et de ses crocs luisant à la lumière de la lune. Je me réveillais toujours avant qu'il ne me saute dessus. Mais lorsque mon rêve s'accomplis, voulait-il vraiment me tuer ou venait-il simplement me chercher ?
1. Chapter 1

**~ Un rêve ~**

**Le vent faisait claquer les volets mal fermer et abimer par le temps. Je pouvais l'entendre siffler contre les mur, murmurer des choses incompréhensible, et hurler dans la cheminer. Cette nuit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, comme toutes les précédentes, mais pas à cause du vent, je n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause de mon rêve. Je le fessais depuis deux semaines, toujours le même, le même scénario, le même visage, les même yeux rouge, les même crocs. **

**Dans ce rêve, un homme, de grande taille, m'observait depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte, une rafale de vent faisait claquer son long manteau et ses long cheveux noir. Ses yeux rouges sang me transperçaient la peau, me laissant sans défende. Il murmurait des mots que je ne compris pas et me souriait, satisfait, comme si il avait trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Lorsqu'il avait sourie je pouvais entrapercevoir des crocs. Mon rêve était très sombre et très flou, seul la lumière de le lune éclairait la scène. Lorsqu'un nouage couvrit la lune, je ne vis plus rien, puis lorsque la faible lumière était revenu, l'étrange homme se trouvait à mes cotés et, les crocs à découvert, bondit sur moi. Ce fut toujours à ce moment que je me réveillais en sursaut, tremblante et allaitante, mes long cheveux noir coller contre mon cou et mes yeux vert, paniqués.**

**Me tortillant dans ma couverture, je cherchais le sommeil sans envie et en vain. Lorsque mes yeux, fatiguer, commencèrent à se fermer, la fenêtre de ma chambre s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer le vent acérer et glaciale. Je tressaillis et me recroquevilla sur moi même dans mon lit. J'attendis quelques secondes, puis, lorsque la lumière de la lune éclaira ma chambre je sentis la présence d'un intrus. C'était lui, l'homme de mon étrange rêve. Je voulus émettre un son mais rien ne sortie de ma bouche. Je restais pétrifié devant cette apparition. j'espérais que ce soit encore un rêve, pourtant la clarté de la réalité contrastait trop avec celle d'un rêve. Ces yeux rouge me fixaient et comme dans mon rêve, il se mit a murmurer, au bout de quelques minutes de silence. J'entendis, malgré le fait qu'il ait chuchoter, très clairement, ce qu'il avait dit : **

**"Te voilà enfin... tant d'années à te chercher. Je te l'avais promis, je te retrouverais et, maintenant, je t'ai trouver."**

**Il se mit à sourire, ce sourire satisfait, que j'avait tant vue, et ces crocs, luisant à la lumière de la lune. Puis, il disparut en même tant que la lune. Retrouvant l'usage de mon corps, je m'enfouit au plus profond de mon lit, je fermais les yeux, complétement affolé, sachant qu'il serrait tout proche dans un instant, sachant que je ne pourrais pas lui échappé. **


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Un rêve ~**

**Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux. Je priais en silence pour qu'il m'épargne, pensant à ma famille, à mes amis. Je me demandais comment ils réagiront lorsqu'ils retrouveront mon corps sans vie. Sans doute seront ils tristes, horrifiés et désemparés. Je me demandais ce que j'aurai manquer. Peut être un petit ami, un mari et des enfants, une vie pleine d'amour et de chaleur. J'avais froid dans mon lit et je me résolus que je mourais surement ce soir, par un inconnu que je rêvais maintenant depuis deux semaines. Quel ironie ! Pourtant, rien ne se passa. Je sentis que l'intrus m'observait. Je frissonnais. Puis, un souffle geler mordu ma gorge. Je croyais que c'était le vent de ma fenêtre, encore ouverte, mais je compris mon erreur en entendant un rire moqueur près de mon oreille, trop près. Surprise, je m'écarta rapidement et ouvris un œil. La première chose que je vis fut ses yeux rouge, triste et dangereux, puis ses cheveux, ils n'étaient pas noir comme je le pensais, mais d'une couleur jade, et son sourire moqueur où ses crocs se distinguaient. En le voyant aussi près, mon premier reflex fus de le repousser, mais lorsque je sentis que rien ne pouvais le faire reculer et que sa peau sous mes doigts me brûlais, je m'enfuis encore plus profondément dans mon lit en évitant de le toucher. Son sourire s'accentua davantage en observant ma réaction. Puis il dit d'une voix clair et douce, ce qui me rendis perplexe :**

**-Regarde toi, tu frissonne comme une feuille sous le vent. Excuse moi de n'avoir pas annoncer mon arrivé. Pourrais tu me donner ton prénom ? Je dois savoir si tu es la personne que je cherche.**

**-... Cléa. Dis-je la voix tremblante et après une longue hésitation.**

**-Cléa ! Et ta date de naissance ? **

**Il avait l'aire réjouit par ma réponse. Pendant une bref seconde je voulus lui donner une fausse date mes ses yeux m'en dissuadèrent.**

**-...Le 19 novembre 1996. **

**Je me figeais sur place attendant de savoir si j'avais donner la bonne réponse. Mais il ne dit plus rien, me fixant comme pour vérifié que j'avais dit la vérité. Puis, il s'exclama ironiquement :**

**-Je te croyais, disons... différente. Tu as donc 17 ans. Je pensais que tu en avais plus. Cléa !**

**Lorsqu'il prononça mon prénom, mon cœur se sera et je repris conscience qu'un inconnu était dans ma chambre en pleine nuit. Je lui demanda d'une voix plus sure mais toujours tremblante :**

**-Et vous êtes ?**

**Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, sur ce visage se lisais de la tristesse, mais il me répondit tout de même.**

**-Tu ne te souviens pas... Tu étais trop petite, peut être. Je suis Cole.**


End file.
